The present invention is directed toward the field of solid state temperature sensors. In particular, a high-sensitivity diode temperature sensor circuit is disclosed that preferably comprises a reverse-biased diode, such as a Schottiy diode, coupled to an adjustable constant current source for biasing the diode into a reverse operating region. The constant current source biases the diode at a particular reverse leakage current that corresponds to a temperature window over which the reverse voltage across the diode exhibits a linear response of several hundred mV/C. The adjustable reverse leakage current sets the beginning of the temperature window over which the diode's reverse voltage will respond. This large change in diode voltage (from 100-500 mV/C) over a relatively small temperature window (from 5-20.degree. C.) can be used as a signal to switch power to an attached electrical load.
In addition to disclosing the temperature sensor, the present application describes a control circuit that incorporates, as one element, the high sensitivity diode temperature sensor. The control circuit includes an innovative feedback mechanism that, in combination with the temperature sensor circuit, enables the controller to switch a load on and off at two adjustable set points using the single temperature sensor.
Presently known solid state temperature sensor circuits include: (1) integrated circuit temperature sensors; (2) forward-biased diode temperature sensors; (3) NTC/PTC thermistor circuits; and (4) complex reverse-biased diode temperature sensors that lack sensitivity and adjustability. Each of these presently known methods of measuring temperature suffer from several disadvantages that make them commercially or technically undesirable.
Integrated circuit ("IC") temperature sensors typically measure temperature using a pair of back-to-back forward-biased diode junctions. The difference in the biasing current level between the two diodes indicates the sensed temperature. Examples of these types of IC sensors include the TMP12 from Analog Devices and the LM34/35, available from National Semiconductor. These types of IC sensors suffer from several disadvantages. First, they are complex circuits that require external biasing and range-setting components, and thus consume valuable real estate on a printed circuit board ("PCB"). Second, they exhibit a relatively low temperature sensitivity (measured as the voltage output per degree of temperature change) in the range of only 5 to 20 mV/C. And third, they are expensive in comparison to discrete component circuits.
It is also known to use a discrete forward-biased diode as a temperature sensor. This type of sensor is disadvantageous, however, because a forward-biased diode exhibits a nonlinear change in output voltage with respect to temperature, and because the temperature sensitivity of such a forward-biased junction is very low, on the order of only -2 mV/C. In addition, the forward voltage drop from diode to diode in a given lot is generally inconsistent, which means that the biasing circuitry needed to operate such a diode must be customized for each sensor, if the circuits are to operate over the same temperature ranges. Furthermore, sensors that employ forward-biased diodes are generally not easily adjusted to switch at a different temperature point.
Another known solid state temperature sensor is the thermistor, either NTC or PTC. The thermistor circuit is relatively inexpensive and uncomplicated, however, it lacks adjustability. In addition, thermistor circuits that are biased to provide a narrow temperature "window" over which switching takes place generally require expensive high-gain amplification circuits.
Several prior art patents describe attempts to develop a high-sensitivity, adjustable solid state temperature sensor using a reverse-biased diode. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,322 to Fujihira ("Fujihira"), U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,797 to Andrews ("Andrews"), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,104 to Troemel ("Troemel").
Fujihira describes an overheating detection circuit including a reverse biased-diode coupled to a series of current amplification stages that amplify the reverse leakage current (I.sub.L) and provide this current to a MOSFET that converts the amplified current (I.sub.E) to a voltage. Fujihira does not include an adjustable constant current source that can be used to program the temperature setpoint at which the device switches, and, in addition, requires a costly and complex series of emitter-follower transistors for amplifying the leakage current of the diode sensor.
Andrews describes a sensor employing a pair of series connected reverse-biased Schottky diodes having dissimilar barrier heights. This circuit is not easily adjustable, does not employ a constant current source, and does not operate linearly over a particular temperature range. In addition, it requires the precise selection of two diodes having particular barrier heights.
Troemel describes a temperature sensor using a zener diode biased into its reverse-breakdown region. This circuit has a relatively poor sensitivity, does not employ an adjustable constant current source, and its temperature switch point is not easily changed.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art of solid state temperature sensors for an inexpensive, adjustable, high sensitivity temperature measurement device that exhibits a linear output response over a narrow temperature window that can be used as a signal to switch a motor, heater, lamp or other component that could be damaged by operating outside the temperature window.